1. Field of the Invention:
The invention is related to an electric balance having a measured value receiver, a digital signal processing unit and a digital display for the weighing results.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Balances of the above described type are generally known. In order to adapt balances to various requirements of precision on the part of the users, it is known that they can be equipped, for example, with two weighing ranges. The two weighing ranges differ from one another in their maximum load and in the smallest weight unit resolved, by a factor of 10. Balances are also known in which the smallest weight unit resolved can be varied by one position by varying the integration time.
These known possibilities of adaptation are very approximate and limited and are also linked to the maximum load in two-range balances. In addition, they usually require a manual shift. For this reason many weighings are performed with inappropriate and too-high precision, which unnecessarily prolongs the weighing time.